When Two Worlds Collide
by CR3ATIVITY I5 K3Y
Summary: 'Are you one of those people that are expected to become something before you're even 2, like a predetermined destiny, that you're expected to live up too. If that's you, you know exactly how I feel. That is, until one Wednesday changed everything.' Join the Utonium sisters and their cousin at Ellouis LaRoy School for Monsters, as the girls are put to the ultimate test.
1. Just Another Wednesday

**Just Another Wednesday**

 _ **Briella's P.O.V.**_

 _Oh my gosh, Wednesdays are the worst. Why, you may ask, because ever since the Vampire Princes and Duke transferred to our school, Wednesday became a day all about Vampires! To start the day we have math class, next maid and butler training, then talent training, combat practice, then all the girls are analysed to see if they're any of the vampires at the school's mate, and finally before lunch and our regular classes, there is an assembly announcing who, of the vampires, found their mate. All of it is sickening._

 _Now, you're probably wondering, 'who the pooh are you?' Well, ladies and gentlemen, my name is Briella Utonium, cousin of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Utonium, and I am a rare species of hybrid monster, I am a sirenic angel. That's right, a mix of a Siren of the Sea and a Heavenly Angel. I am 17 years old, I have unusual eyes and wings, my right eye is yellow, my left is light grey, my left wing is yellow with silver tips, the right is light gray with gold tips, a silver and gold clef heart symbol above my butt with angel wings that match mine, I have wavy elbow length brown hair with natural auburn highlights, that I always have in a braid, and, as I've been told, nice curves with long, toned legs. I'm the quiet kid no one notices, just the way I like it._

 _Oh and I almost forgot! I randomly break into song._

 _Ooh and my cousins;_

 _Blossom, who's the oldest by two minutes, has knee length orange hair and bubble gum pink eyes. She has an even better figure than me. Blossom is the brainiac, or nerd, of the four of us. She's a great leader, but can be slightly bossy. Blossom has a flaming red heart with pink angel wings made of ice the exact same place as mine._

 _Buttercup, the second oldest by another three minutes. She has ebony hair with forest green tips, and choppy bangs that cover her eyes sometimes. Buttercup's lime green eyes are always shining with defiance. She's the tough one, always defending me and Bubbles. Her mark is a forest green star with lime green angel wings._

 _Bubbles, older than me, but younger than Buttercup, is the sweetheart, or the Teacher's pet. She's perfect, well in Adolf Hitler's eyes, considering her golden blonde hip length hair and sky blue eyes, she has almost every boy worshiping her every step. Bubbles was born with, ironically, a navy blue bubble with sky blue wings._

 _We're like the four musketeers. It's always been like that ever since we were 5 and my parents were killed and their mother past away, we've only got my uncle and each other._

 _Well, on a happier note, we now can officially start with the story.  
Here we go._

* * *

 **Hall 6: The Lockers**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Wednesday.  
The accursed day that all hybrids at Ellouis LaRoy School for Monsters dred.

To bad the Utoniums are hybrids. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are a blend of fairy and angel, their cousin, Briella, is half siren, half angel.

"Hey, Bloss? Which weapon should I use today for sparring?" Briella asked looking at her cousin. Blossom thought about it for a second not sure.

She opened her mouth to reply, when Buttercup cut in, "Hey! What about me, I'm a weapons expert!"

"Butters, you got to choose last week, it's Blossom's turn, next week is Bubbles, then it's you again. Wait your turn!" Briella replied pouting.

"Thank you, Bri. Now, today I think you should use your fans, they're lightweight, durable, and deceiving, since most people can't tell the difference between those and paper fans." Blossom reasoned.

"Always the analytical one I see Bossy Blossy." Spoke a voice. The four girls turned to see that Berserk, Brat, Brute, and Briar Plutonium were standing there in all their glory.

"What do you want, Brute?" Buttercup asked with a scowl.

"Oh, nothing Butterbitch. We just came to annoy you." Brat answered for her sister. At this Buttercup snarled and tried to lunge at her. This caused Briar and Brute to snicker.

"What the flying fuck are you laughing at, bitch?" Buttercup sneered.

"Wow, I can't believe that still gets under your skin, you, so, need to grow up." Briar said rolling her eyes. Unbeknownst to her, she had just started a chain of events that would change the fate of the four of them, forever.

"Oh my fuck, you have no idea what you just did!" Buttercup shouted, backing away from her cousin. You couldn't see it, but there was a smile on her face that could rival the cheshire cat's. Realising what Buttercup meant, Blossom and Bubbles began to back away as well. Though, poor, helpless Bubbles wasn't fast enough and her cousin grabbed her arm and dragged her back over. Briella lifted her head, her smile's presence becoming known, and whispered in Bubbles' ear.

"Okay, but are you sure this is a good idea? I mean any other day you can do it, but it's Wednes-" Before Bubbles could finish a hand went over her mouth. It was Briella's hand.

"Bubs, you're better off just doing what she says at this point." Blossom said with a sigh. She walked over with Buttercup trudging behind. Blossom and Buttercup's eyes widened upon hearing the plan, but complied and Briella teleported the four of them to the courtyard where almost everyone was gathered, leaving the Plutoniums to wonder. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup stood on three tables and set the speakers up. After they finished, they got down and waited for the thumbs up from their cousin. When they got the thumbs up, they decided to join her little act and nodded back to her. They smiled and played the track getting everyone's attention.

 **{Briella}**

 **Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up**

 **{Bubbles}**

 **Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change  
Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change**

 **{All}**

 **Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young**

 **{Briella}**

 **Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up**

 **{Buttercup}**

 **We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up**

 **[Crowd]**

 **Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**

 **{Blossom(Crowd)}**

 **We live like rock stars, dance on every bar  
This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)  
They say "just grow up", but they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change**

 **{All}**

 **Say, won't you say "forever"  
Stay, if you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young**

 **{Bubbles}**

 **Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up**

 **{Buttercup}**

 **We'll be running down the street, yelling, "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up**

 **[Crowd]**

 **Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**

 **{All}**

 **Say, won't you say "forever"  
Stay, if you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young**

 **{Buttercup}**

 **Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up**

 **{Blossom}  
We'll be running down the street, yelling, "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up**

 **{All(Crowd)}**

 **Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**

 **Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up**

 **Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)**

 **Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**

As they finished the song and bowed, the entire crowd began cheering. It wasn't until they came up from the bow, that Briella went back to her usual self, and, as a result, she fainted into her cousins' waiting agreed to carry her to their next class, and then try to wake their unconscious cousin.

This was just how their day was, "Just like any other Wednesday." Blossom said shaking her head.

Little did they know they had more of an audience than welcome.

* * *

 _In the Shadows_

"They're perfect." The figure said as it turned to the shadow next to it, "Now, dear cousin, is the matter of getting to them."

The shadow smirked after hearing Blossom's comment, "You got that right, Pinky."

* * *

 **Dear Anyone who cares,**

 **This is my new story, the idea came to me while writing LLTAB.  
I know the vampire thing is cliche, but bare with me here.  
I'm at a loss for inspiration in LLTAB, so, um, HELP!  
I also need OC's from you for what I have planned *Evil laughter with lightening and thunder in the background***

 **Oh, how wrong you are Blossom.**

 **That is all for now.**

 **Peace,**

 **CR3ATIVITY I5 K3Y**


	2. Betting on a Fight

Disclaimer:1 0wn N0th1n9

* * *

 **"** ** _Sometimes me think, 'What is Friend?' and then me say, 'Friend is someone to share the last cookie with.'"_**

 _~Cookie Monster_

* * *

 ** _Betting on A Fight_**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles carried their cousin through the almost empty halls and into class. When they finally made it to the room, they were about five minutes late. The teacher, Mr. Mojo, looked up from the attendance sheet and sigh before going back to calling everyone's name. The girls dragged Briella to the back of the class and tried to wake her up.

"Okay, we can't do the one where we freeze her in a block of ice, or where we electrocute her, so what do we do?" Buttercup asked.

"Maybe, we can go into her mind and-"

"No Bubbles, that one is too time consuming. What about if Buttercup does that weird thing she does with plants and tickle her till she wakes up?" Blossom tried. Both girls agreed and soon they had their cousin awake.

"Oh God, did I faint again? I did, dang!...Oh well." Briella asked herself before paying attention to the board.

"Prince Butch, did you do your homework?" Mr. Mojo asked.

"Have you graded my test?" Butch responded with a straight face.

"No, I have other student's assignments to grade." Mr. Mojo answered with a questioning look.

"And I have other teacher's homework to do." Butch responded, this time with an amused smirk. That made Mojo decide it was time to move onto a different student. He looked at the quietly snickering class until his eyes landed on Boomer, who was quietly talking to a certain dirty blonde.

"Prince Boomer why are you talking during my lesson?" Boomer immediately stopped his conversation and looked the teacher dead in the eye.

"Why are you teaching during my conversation?" Boomer asked.

"Well, I wanted you to answer next question for the oral pop quiz." Mr. Mojo responded annoyed.

" _Well_ , what the hell is the question?" Boomer asked with an utterly adorable glare.

"If two plus two equals four, what does four plus four equal?"

"You're not a fair teacher! You always do the easy ones and give me the hard ones!" Boomer shouted really not knowing the answer. The class began laughing, and laughing, and laughing.

"Mr. Mojo maybe you shouldn't call on anymore of the Princes?" a student called.

"Fine, Briella, if you have 10 chocolate cakes and someone asks for 2, how many do you have left?" Mr. Mojo tried.

From where he was standing one could only see her mouth moving and hear the people seated within ten feet of her smile or laugh.

"Pardon?"

She tried again, but it all sounded like a hum.

"What?"

She put her hand up and said something to Buttercup, who nodded before looking at Mr. Mojo again.

"About 10." Buttercup gave her answer much clearer and now everyone smiled, or laughed.

"Okay.. well, what if somebody forcibly takes two of the cakes, how many would you have then?" He inquired raising an eyebrow.

Buttercup looked at her cousin before smiling and looking to the front once again, not even needing to ask.

"10 and a dead body." She answered while smiling. When everyone looked at Briella, she had the same one, but way creepier. Mr. Mojo got a chill from looking at it, before he abruptly turned and stomped to his desk.

"That is it, I can not even get the good children to cooperate with my lesson! I, Mr. Mojo, refuse to be treated with such disrespect! I am older therefore I am more superior to you all and-" He paused in his angry rant when he noticed Prince Brick had his hand raised.

"I'll take that pause as my cue to talk, so, you do realise that more than half the student body in this school are over one-thousand and you're what forty-nine, fifty maybe?"

"Fifty," He growled, obviously not happy being proved wrong.

"Did you also know that we did that just to see you have a mental breakdown?" Blossom asked smirking.

"No! Now, I, Mr. Mojo, officially quit this cursed job!" He finished with an inhuman screech and stormed out with his briefcase while mumbling incoherent things.

The students simply just shrugged knowing he'd be back by next week.

* * *

 **Combat Practice Girls Division**

 **Locker Room**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Are you ready to get your asses whooped, because you all know for a fact that we're gonna do it!" Brute yelled and let it echo throughout the vaulted room. Almost every girl groaned as they readied for battle.

"Oh Shut up! You all know we're so much better than you." Shrieked Princess, one of the Punks' 'friends'

The Utoniums stood in a back corner with one of their friends, Robin, and the girls' advanced combat coach.

"You girls are too advanced for this class, but since we don't have any higher levels for girls-"

"No! I refuse to be put into a fucking room with motherfucking boys who'll either fucking hold back, or get a goddamn boner as soon as we walk in!" Buttercup whisper yelled.

"There's a simple solution to that, Bri can just give us the illusion that we're boys and then we just don't talk to anyone. It's that simple."Blossom suggested. Briella grinned. Bubbles and Robin both shook their heads, for different reasons.

"No, I will not dress as a boy. They have absolutely _no_ sense of style." Bubbles said with exaggerated hand gestures.

"Whoa, hang on. How do you think anyone will fall for that, I mean, it's kinda hard to hide all this curvatousnessnessnessness." Robin gave a pointed look, then after a moment, added, "And I agree with Bubbles."

"Blossom, do you have anything to say about it?" the Coach tried.

"Robin should stay here as to not draw suspicion(Sigh of relief) she can do a duplication spell so it looks like we're still here, and Bri can make us four look like boys, though since Buttercup likes to trash talk as she fights we should alter her voice somehow, and Bri you'll need to alter yours as well since you giggle at random times during a fight. After that all we can do is hope this works." Blossom hypothesised.

"Hey cousin Blossy, can I stay a girl? It'd be much easier to make your disguises that way and no one will bother me with three boys behind me with big scary weapons." Briella smiled. Blossom thought it through and was about to reply when she added, "And Butters can beat up anyone who tries something, like when we were younger!"

"Fine, but be careful, it'll be a room filled with testosterone." Blossom agreed.

The coach came back over to see if the girls were ready, which they were, and they left with a nod to Robin who then cast the duplication spell.

Once they made it to the entrance to the boys division, Briella rose her hands and began to hum the song Think Like a Man by Jennifer Hudson. Her cousins glowed their respected colors. When the light died down, no longer were Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup standing there, but three lean, handsome boys that looked like the princes. The only difference being that their eyes were a tad lighter than their boy counterparts, but still darker than their original shade.

Briella opened her eyes and smiled at them, then turned to their awe struck coach and tugged her by the sleeve.

"You stay here till I come and get you, I just have to let Coach Beau know what's going on." She ordered as she recovered and walked ahead. Minutes passed and suddenly out of nowhere the doors swung open and two things happened.

One, a guy came hurtling at them at neck breaking speed.

Two, Briella disappeared from sight.

When the coaches came through the doors and looked around, only to see the three 'boys' looking around in confusion.

"Where'd the fourth one go?" asked Coach Beau. He got a soft mew in return and everyone looked down to see a frightened looking Minx with big yellow and light grey eyes and brown fur with an auburn shine all over.

"I've never seen a Minx like that before!" exclaimed Coach Bleith, the girls' coach.

"That's because that's her spirit animal, it's what she does when frightened, she'll be back to normal in a couple of minutes, so for now, let's get the introductions done. My name will be… Blain, Buttercup, you said earlier you'd go with Breaker, and Bubbles you'd be Bash, correct?" 'Blain' asked, and they both nodded. Bash sighed and went to pick the tiny creature that was once their cousin up and followed the coaches into the gym like space. As they entered, the boys in the room paused.

"Alright, boys, these four are your new classmates and sparring partners. I expect you to treat them all with respect and dignity. Am I understood?" He shouted gaining most's attention. One boy rose his hand.

"Aren't there only three dudes there, and a mutant Minx?" he asked stupidly. Briella was livid, attempting to escape her cousin's grasp to claw which ever moron who had said that's eyes out. Once Bash was sure she was calm, 'he' put her down and she glowed a swirl of silver and gold before she was once again in her normal form.

The boys that were still paying attention were suspicious and weary of the petite girl before them, while the ones who only just tuned in fell over from shock. That made Breaker laugh till 'he' fell over. Briella glared at the small group of boys laughing at her and doubting her abilities. They thought they were the best just because they were royalty. She and her cousins would show them.

' _ **Hey Girls, I have an idea'~Briella  
**_ ' _ **Is it to challenge the best fighters, win, then rub it in their faces after you drop the illusion?' ~Buttercup  
**_ ' _ **Exactly!'~Briella  
**_ ' _ **Okay'~Blossom  
**_ ' _ **Cool'~Bubbles**_

Briella smirked at the boys in front of her, ceasing their laughter. She smiled and began to pace, looking each and every boy in the eyes, causing most to shiver at the intense gaze the small girl had.

After a moment or two inspection, she turned and asked, "Who wants to face me first? Huh? I promise I'll only break a few bone." She put an innocent look on her face that made most uneasy.

She did one last once over and then boomed, "Grand Duke Byden, I challenge you to a duel."

The young Duke looked up shocked, before nodding and rising. He hesitated a moment, but after catching the small cocky smirk adorning her features, he felt the need to wipe it off. Briella's smirk only grew as she watched him take the bait and move into a battle stance.

"Byden, just one question before we begin. Can we put a little wager on this?" Briella asked, with her best puppydogeyes.

He thought it over, weighing the pros and cons in his head before lifting an eyebrow, "You have my attention." He replied.

Briella smiled and began to pace while twirling a dagger. She nodded.

"Good. Okay, if you can guess what species I am, what my powers are, and you win the fight, my cousins and I will be you and your cousins' servants for a week." She promised. He considered, she was kinda cute and from what he'd seen so were her cousins.

"And if you, by some miracle win?" He questioned, making her smirk.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He nodded, "Well, you'll just have to wait and see." As she said that an enormous shadow fell over everyone in the coliseum-like room.

* * *

 **And done. That's All Folks.**

 **Sorry for the delay, but this is only a once a month thing.**

 **I will be posting the silgol, red, blue, and green fights every week next month in that order, maybe, I'll try.**

 **Any one who can tell me what Disestablishmentarianism is and means gets a surprise!**

 **Like Totally, CIK**


	3. Fights and an Eclipse

Disclaimer:1 0wn N0th1n9

* * *

" _Stop waiting for prince charming. Get up and find him, poor idiot may be stuck in a tree or something."_

 _~Someone with a good sense of humor_

* * *

 _ **Fights and an Eclipse**_

Byden blinked into the new found darkness and turned his head just in time to notice something flying straight for his head. He grabbed it at the last moment. He tried to decipher what it looked like, when about twenty different ones came from the shadows.

"You to scared to fight me in the light? Or even come out of the shadows?" He asked into the blackness.

"No, I was just testing your reflexes, their good, most people would been down already." Came Briella's voice from it, followed shortly after by her. He took in his opponent's appearance for the first time. She wore a light gray blouse with long puffy sleeves and an over the shoulder dark gray corset with gold designs embroidered on top, and a long black peasant skirt and lace up wedge boots on the bottom. She seemed to radiate light when you looked directly at her.

"Why test me?"

"To see how much power to put behind my attacks of course." She replied compassionately.

"And how much power would you put?" He asked. He felt something sting his left leg, chest and shoulder before collapsing completely.

"About, that much." She smiled a creepily sweet smile from where she'd been the entire time. She began to step closer. Byden got to his feet and dropped to a 'sturdy' fighting stance.

Briella looked at the stance and shook her head, her smile faltering. "Oh no, that simply will not do. Your stance is much to lose."

"No it isn't," He stated offended, "I have the best stance in class!"

"Well then everyone in the class's stances suck, bad. Your wide open! I could take you down with only two bobby pins and a pony tail holder if we fought with you in that stance." She criticized coming closer.

"Fine then do it!"

Briella thought about it before shrugging and pulling out twin fans, smile back in place.

Byden snorted, "You're really going to try beating me with paper fans? That is pathetic." He laughed and she smiled wider. Stepping back into the shadows she reappeared beside him with an innocent face before knocking him down with a sweeping side kick. With him on the ground, winded, she manipulated the shadows to throw him up in the air before she leapt to meet him and lashing her fans with near perfect precision, before flipping into a kick that knocked him to the ground as she landed gracefully.

She bent down and asked, "Believe me now?" He nodded. "Well then stand up and try again, this time put in a little more effort and I'll use metal instead of paper."

He stood slowly as she backed away. It was more light now, with less shadows to cover her, yet dark enough that he couldn't see anyone else in the room.

"Ready?" Briella's only answer was Byden charging at her. He formed a glowing gold handle in his hand that extended with a silver blade into a razor sharp, polished to perfection katana, as he ran.

He swung once, only to be met with the sound of metal on metal. He glanced up to see that she was indeed using metal fans now. He pulled away, spun, and tried again with the same result. They repeated this process until Byden was able to knock the fans out of Briella's hands. He went to strike her again only to feel a sharp pain in his hand, making him drop his weapon as well. He looked at his hand and noticed there was a thin silver dagger with gold and crimson symbols on it sticking out of his hand. Recognising it almost immediately he swiftly pulled the weapon out and flung it away.

"How did you get a verdixen essence dagger?"

"I made it, with the powers you are supposed to be figuring out." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

This time Briella was the one to lung sending them tumbling until Briella was on top. She uppercut his jaw, then kneed his stomach repeatedly before he caught her next punch and rolled them over pinning her hands with one hand and forming a dagger of his own with the other aiming it at her heart.

"Clever."

"Thanks, I thought of catching you off guard, but this will work too."

"So, have you figured out anything throughout this fight?"

"Yes, actually, I did. I know you have shadow powers and are a siren. Which means you have to be my servant for a week." He stated triumphantly, not noticing the shadow fading around them. Briella shook her head.

"You're close, but this fight isn't over yet." She said, confusing him.

Just as he was about to question her, she kneed his gut, jabbing both his shoulders and the back of his neck and flipping them over so she was in the lotus position on top of him with him embolized on his stomach. She waved her hand and the shadow disappeared completely. The crowd looked on in awe as it did, not believing such a tiny girl defeated the grand duke.

Briella's head turned toward her disguised cousin, "No of course he isn't dead cousin Blos- I mean Blain." She smiled hoping the crowd hadn't caught her slip up. They had, and gaped as they turned to a sheepish Blain. He sighed.

"Might as well drop the illusion Bri, I've been caught." With a flash of pink, Blossom was back shrinking in her seat to avoid the gazes of lust she received.

"He's just temporarily paralyzed. Oh, that reminds me, Coach Beau! You need to teach these boys a proper fighting stance, the one Byden used was so unbalanced I was able to knock him down with paper fans." She exclaimed before gracefully rising from Byden's still immobile form and dropped glittering powder over him. He slowly got into a sitting position before finally coming to his senses completely and turning to his opponent. He reached up and took her still outstretched hand and she yanked him up. After regaining his balance he shook her hand.

"Good fight. I could learn a thing or two from you." Byden smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You still haven't guessed correctly. I'll even give you a hint." She spread her mismatched wings out from her back and let out a short melody that enchranced all that were listening, boy or girl. After a minute of everyone awakening from their reverie, she smiled and asked again.

"A-Are y-you like a hybrid or s-something?" Byden asked, still recovering.

"Ding ding ding we have a winner! Can you guess my powers?" She asked. He cleared his throat regaining his composure again.

"If I had to guess I'd say lunar." He answered, not really sure. Briella gave him a look before turning to her cousin in pure disbelief.

Already knowing what she would say, Blossom sighed, "You didn't make it as obvious as you usually do."

"But Blossy! I made a solar eclipse happen! How much more obvious does it need to be?" Briella whined.

"Wait, she, that tiny little girl, made that solar eclipse happen and last 20 minutes?" Butch asked not wanting to believe it. "I thought that was Byden trying to confuse her?" Briella smiled a slightly sadistic smile, with sharp fangs, at him as she snickered.

"Oh, Butch," She said in a demonic tone. "You have no idea _what_ I can do." Butch, in return, leaned as far away from her as possible, while his brothers were dumbfounded.

"Holy shit! She just scared Butch! _Butch_ of all people!" Boomer said as it sank in.

"Well, since he didn't win the fight _and_ he couldn't guess my powers, I have to punish him." She announced with fake pity. Byden looked horrified.

"Bri, don't go torturing boys your first day in the advanced **boys** combat class." Bubbles said, still in disguise.

"Hey! He's lucky I didn't aim the verdixen dagger at his head and/or heart, right now he could have been dead!" She said pointing. Blossom sighed. A 'Wait, WHAT!?' was heard in the background.

"Bash is right, you know you need a replacement for the week anyway, why not just have him do that?" Blossom asked. Briella sighed and nodded while adorably pouting, trudging over to Byden, whispering into his ear, and then trudging up the stairs, still pouting, and taking her seat. Byden blinked and, still slightly scared, ran to his seat.

"Blossom!" The coach shouted, "You're the next one to spar, choose your opponent." Blossom stood and looked around, till her eyes secretly landed on Brick.

She slowly walked down to the battlefield picking up fourteen metal daggers, six of Briella's specialty daggers and and one verdixen essence dagger. She through them one by one to their rightful owner, before turning and picking up the beautiful silver and gold katana and throwing it at Byden, who almost didn't catch it from the force of the throw. Slowly, almost as if to keep everyone on the edge, she slowly smiled a sly smile.

"I choose Brick as my opponent." She waited for him to face her on the dirt ground before saying, "You might want to put something warmer on, it could get cold."

In reply Brick smirked. "You know, your cousin had the right idea let's make a wager, loser has to do whatever the winner wants for a week."

"Fine, but you'll get bored fast with the task I have for you." Blossom replied shrugging. Brick laughed.

"You think you'll beat me, ha, I'd like to see you try." Blossom smiled again, raising her hand and summoning a horde of clouds.

"Then watch and learn." She said as sharp, cold wind began to dump shards of ice on their heads.


	4. Frost Burns!

Disclaimer:1 0wn N0th1n9

* * *

" _No one can make you feel inferior without your consent."_

 _~Eleanor Roosevelt_

* * *

 _ **Frost burns!**_

 **Brick's P.O.V.**

I looked around trying to see through the thick snow. My hat began to slip off my head from the harsh winds.

"Alright Pinky, this isn't fair and you know it," I shouted, "So just stop the blizzard!" As if I took control of the storm it stopped. I looked at my surroundings and saw a glass like dome around us. I looked to my opponent and noticed her attire had changed.

Now she wore a skin tight pink short sleeve shirt, black cloak, wine colored miniskirt, a leather belt wrapped securely around her waist, and white gogo boots. There was still snow falling and some got caught in her hair, some on her wings, which I just noticed. It was breathtaking and- Wait! No bad brain! Right now she's the enemy.

"Alright your _highness,_ this could be interesting." She looked at me a moment, then smirked and said, "Hit me with your best shot."

I charged, throwing flaming rock at her as a distraction. It didn't work. I pulled out my precious bow and held it up hoping to intimidate her since my original attack had failed.

"Really, you pull a bow and arrows on your unarmed opponent? That's low." She said shaking her head in disappointment. What the hell? I swear she had something in her hand when we started.

"You had a weapon, you just hid it. I don't know where or how, but you did."

"Well, at least you noticed that I hid it sadly you can't seem to notice it's in plain sight." She replied. I looked around trying to figure out what she meant, when something wrapped around my baby and pulled it out of my hand. I looked up to see Bloom, or whatever, holding my customised bow in one hand and a long whip in the other, on her back were all of my arrows.

"You, my dear prince, have to pay closer attention to details." Bloom cockily stated.

"Meaning?" I asked glaring.

"First off, my name is Blossom. Second my weapon was on my person this entire time. Third, you've been standing in that frozen puddle for the last five minutes." Blossom answered, pointing at my feet. She was right I couldn't get out.

"Damnit, how did you do that?"

"We are not going over this again." She said before tossing me my weapons and saying, "Try again, you're too lost in thought during a fight to notice if you're being attacked, you don't realise it until it's too late."

"Okay then I'll try a differ-"

"Nope, fight like you'd fight if you were protecting something dear to you. That is how you learn your strengths and weaknesses." Blossom stated wisely.

I shook my head of all thoughts, except that I was protecting my chosen from all and any harm. I looked at my opponent and waited and watched.

' _ **Good, now you're actually getting the hang of fighting without five different plans.'**_ Blossom complimented in my head.  
' _ **You make the first move, this was your idea after all.'**_ I replied.

Blossom got into a fighting stance that made me wonder how she fights in a mini skirt. She smirked and ran at an amazing speed toward me before she lifted off the ground, untied her cloak and cracked her whip. I felt something around my wrist and pull me into a backflip. I turned and shot three arrows, all missed. I looked to see she was in the air a little above where the arrows hit.

' _ **That bow of yours takes to long to load, try something you can use your powers to create and throw.'  
**_ ' _ **Why are you helping me?'  
**_ ' _ **Because if I didn't who would? Everyone else is too afraid to give you any criticism and it shows in your fighting.'**_

I thought of what she said a second before making a decision, I put my bow onto my back and formed a fireball in the palm of my hand. I molded it to have flaming spikes of ice, throwing it full force at her. It was directed at her wing, but she somehow caught it at the last moment and flipped it around. She through it with the same amount of force and it hit me directly in the middle of the chest. OW! I looked at it a moment, it only seemed to be there as a means of restriction. I was about to fire another one when someone tapped on the glass.

"Blossy! Coach Mustache says you and Prince Smartypants need to hurry it up!" Giggled that girl that beat Byden. Who is Prince Smartypants?

"Briella, her name is Briella." She said. "She has pet names for all the royalty at the school, you're Prince Smartypants, Boomer is Prince Cutiepie, and Butch is Prince Muscles, she doesn't seem to have one for Byden though." Blossom thought out loud before shrugging, turning toward me, and disappearing completely. I noticed a thick, cold fog beginning to surround me.

"Blossom, this isn't funny, come out and fight!" I shouted into the fog. It was to thick to see through any more, so I was standing in a random spot on the battlefield, completely blind. I felt something sting my fingertips, but couldn't see what.

"Blossom? Where are you? This isn't fair! I can't even-" I stopped talking when I smelled something. It was amazing, the smells blended like nothing else to make perfection. I barely noticed when something cold started to surround me from the feet up. I tried to find where the smell was coming from, but as soon as the smell appeared, it was gone and I couldn't move.

Suddenly, the fog cleared, with a distorted image of Blossom in the middle, her whip in hand with it trailing all the way to me. I can't move my head to see where.

"You're stuck in a giant block of ice, genius." Oh, that was what the cold feeling was, how do I get out?

"You don't." The dome around us started to melt. Melt… melt? MELT! I can melt myself out. I tried to activate my powers, but something was blocking all connection.

"I made it so only I can get you out, so don't waste your energy." Blossom turned to where the coach was standing in awe at the situation. No you idiot, don't awe, get me out!

"Coach, you need to teach this boy how to use his resources and powers, not just his weapon and mind. He was so distracted with making a plan, I was able to disarm him twice without him noticing. He had a lot of trouble with letting his natural senses guide him through the fight, it was pathetic." Blossom told coach. I am not Pathetic!

' _ **Yes you are Brick, you need to relax when you fight. There is no point in making a plan if you aren't comfortable or confident enough to carry it out.'**_

I wanted to reply, but couldn't because it was true. "Hey pinky! You gonna let him out or…?" She nodded at him with a glare that scared me, and pulled her whip. I felt like I was flying, then I was falling, then I crashed into the ground. It only broke some of the ice. Blossom spread her wings, and began to levitate her eyes glowing pink. I felt this weird, but comforting warmth surround me. The ice began to melt until there was a muddy puddle around me.

I turned to say something when I saw Blossom hunch over on the ground, her knees digging into the ground. Her cousin rushed over to help her. In the corner of my eye I saw a flash of blue light and turned to see what it was. Bash was racing toward the seen at an intense speed. When he got there, he knelt down and held Briella's hand and they chanted something I couldn't hear. Tears were falling down both of their faces. Briella turned to Bash and waved her hand over his head, he glowed the same way Blossom had and their sat another of the Utonium sisters, the blonde one. Briella said something to her cousin and she went flying back toward me. She grabbed my collar and dragged me back to where the other students and my brothers were, just in time it seems, as a bright yellow light engulfed everything.

* * *

 **Five Minutes Later**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

All of the students opened their eyes to see Blossom dragging a half conscious Briella back to the stands. Bubbles and Breaker helped get her into her seat before Bubbles walked over to Boomer grabbed his hand, ignoring the electric surge from the contact, and walked down to the battlefield. She went up into the air and twirled water and lightning shooting everywhere before a fog rose blocking out the outside world.

* * *

 **Me/Briella:*sprints in panting* Okay, I made it, barely. I hope your happy.  
{portal opens and Blossom and Bubbles come through dragging Buttercup along}  
Buttercup:Nooooooo! Not here anywhere, but here!  
Bubbles: Anywhere?  
Blossom:Even in a room alone with Butch and Breaker, with you in a mini dress?  
Buttercup:Not there.  
Me/Briella:Um...guys…  
BB,BC,BL:Hope you enjoyed!  
BB:What will happen in the fight?  
BL:What happened to me after my fight with Brick?  
BC:Will I ever get to bash Butch's head in?*Pointed look at me*  
Me/Briella:*ignores look* We won't know if you don't cooperate!  
BB,BC,BL:Fine! Happy reading everyone!  
Me/Briella:P.S. To Taylorlee and NightSlaughter1 thanks a bunches for your reviews *hands both cookies and flowers with glitter and confetti cannons in the background*  
BB,BC,BL:We want cookies too! *Anime tears***

 **Me/Briella:*ignores tears* May the force be with you!**


	5. Believing is Deceiving

Disclaimer:1 0wn N0th1n9

* * *

" _Everyone is a genious. But if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree, it will live its whole life believing that it is stupid."_

 _~Albert Einstein_

* * *

 _ **Believing is Deceiving**_

 **Inside the Fog**

Bubbles landed in front of a slightly stunned Boomer. She waited a few seconds before touching his face. She pulled her hand away and in a split second Boomer's head snapped to the side with a sickening crack that rang sharply through the air. He finally came to and put a hand to his now redding face. He looked toward Bubbles baffled that such a small girl could place so much force behind the hit.

"Did you just slap me?" He heard her giggle and noticed, finally, that his opponent disappeared somewhere in the fog. Boomer looked around, before hearing another giggle. It rang out all around, making it even harder to tell where she was in the heavy mist.

"Boomer, let's play tag and if you win you can have whatever you want from me within reason and if I win I get to give you a makeover!" Bubbles' voice rang throughout the room, cheerful as ever.

Boomer looked down at what he was wearing, baggy jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt. "What's wrong with my outfit?" The coiling in the fog stopped and Bubbles appeared out with an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed.

"Really? Come on Boomie you've got to be kidding me. That is not okay, I don't care who you are, whether it be a Prince or my tomboy of a sister Buttercup, as long as I'm breathing, no one in my presence can dress like that." She sassily stated before marching back into the fog, wings flaring behind her. The fog's coiling continuing. Boomer grunted. He flicked his wrist and it seemed to spark to life, energy came out of nowhere and ran down his arm. He held out his hand and a glowing club began to form. He swung the electric blue bat with the precision of a professional. He cleared a space around him,waiting, watching.

"Boomie, I'm going to give you a clue as to where I am." He saw in the corner of his eye something push through the fog making it ripple, almost like a puddle.

In a flash of blue, Bubbles was standing in the center of an electrical ring of water, her delicately painted bow staff in hand, looking at her opponent with an innocent look. Boomer narrowed his eyes, not believing it for a second. He swung his bat, electricity shooting straight for Bubbles. When it was about to make contact, she stiffened before being replaced with a giant electrical puddle.

"Nice try! This time use the fog as a means of cloaking yourself as well, that way, this would be an actual fight!" Her cheerful voice rang out again. He smirked and waved his bat around, using the fog as a super charge he made an electrical storm above the battlefield and waited. He saw something blue fly through the clouds above and…

* * *

 **Outside the Fog**

 **Minutes before**

"She is going to kick his ass!" Breaker yelled at Butch. Butch looked on with a raised eyebrow.

"No she isn't she tiny. I doubt she'll even last five minutes in there." He gestured toward the fog.

"Briella is smaller than her and she did two almost impossible things, one she beat Byden and two she made you uneasy, and you're both like a foot taller than her." He said with a pointed look.

"I don't believe that Tiny over there is capable of beating BN, not even the best of the best can beat him. Girls, can't outfight boys, I think she gave him a little something if he threw the match, like all the other sluts at this school would have."

Breaker scowled at that remark, but simply smiled when he noticed that Briella was behind Butch in an instant shadow tentacles at the ready, a dark aura surrounding her. "You wanna go, Muscles?" She asked in a demonic tone. Everyone watched as all the color drained from his face. He shook his head not daring to turn around.

"That's what I thought." She said her voice and aura back to normal. She went back to her seat and sat down.

Breaker snickered at the prince a moment before remembering something he had said and glared again.

"What do you mean girls can't outfight boys?" He asked peeved.

"I meant what I said, and I said what I meant, because they can't. What's it to you?"

' _ **Briella drop the illusion. This idiot needs to be taught a lesson.'**_ Buttercup mentally ordered. She looked at her cousin who nodded.

"Oh, no reason," Breaker paused just as the light engulfed him, "Just that I'm a girl!" They had a glaring contest.

"Buttercup." She didn't know nor care who had said her name, she just wanted to beat the a-hole in front of her.

" _Buttercup_!" She was to in the zone to respond.

" **Buttercup**!" Briella practically shrieked in her cousin's ear. She turned to her family members, pissed. They were wide eyed and looking at the battle field, when she snapped her gaze to it her's flew open too. A ginormous energy charged cloud had formed and you could see flashes of blue and yellow weaving in and out of the cloud.

* * *

 **Inside the Fog**

 **Same time**

Boomer, being the adorable idiot he is, had overcharged the shot. It was a direct hit. Bubbles was sent flying by a bolt with enough power to kill a giant troll. She tumbled a little before hitting a wall. The fog had cleared away the moment she was struck.

Everyone aside from the Utoniums, who knew better, held their breath in anticipation. They watched and waited. Bubbles' leg twitched and everyone let out a sigh of relief. She sat up, her now down hair, falling over her face like a curtain.

"Run! She's gonna blow!" Buttercup yelped getting as far away as possible, her sister and cousin not to far behind. Everyone looked at them like they were insane, that is, until they noticed Bubbles had started shaking. Her head snapped up, and she would have been looking him straight in the eye if her eyes weren't a glowing neon blue.

She stood slowly, her wings slightly burnt at the ends. She smiled a crooked smile.

"Oh, so that's how we're gonna play? Fine then let's play." Bubbles shot towards him at the speed of light. Boomer didn't have enough time to react and was slammed into the wall three yards behind him.

Bubbles reformed her bow staff, and used it to pack more of a 'punch'. Her opponent struggled to dodge the attacks. His bat was to far from his reach and didn't have the power to reform it.

After ten minutes of that Bubbles gave one last good kick to a bad place and her eyes return to normal. Her classmates looked on in amazement. Never had they seen anyone, not even Boomer, go that fast.

Bubbles reached her hand out and Boomer to it gratefully. She hoisted him to his feet with ease, though getting him to stand and getting him to stay standing are two completely different things. Bubbles put one of his arms around her shoulders and they stumbled back to the rest of the class.

"Damn Chica, you fucked him!" Came a voice from the crowd. Boomer's lip was split open in three places, a black eye, and his blood covered nose looked broken. It was a sight to see. Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I plan on healing him." She turned to his and her family. "Blossom I need you to bring water to me, Buttercup get us some towels,Briella you know what to do, Brick and Byden, I need you two to hold his arms and legs down when it's time to heal his nose. Butch and the rest, please clean up all the blood on the battlefield." Boomer had lost consciousness do to lack of blood, boy was he in for one rude awakening.

"Are you all going to just stand there or are you going to help!" Butch and Bubbles said together. All of the not occupied boys began scrambling around and stumbling over each other. Buttercup gathered as many towels as possible, while Blossom filled three buckets of water. Briella knelt down beside Bubbles and began to hum. The water Blossom had gotten began to glow as Bubbles Closed her eyes. The water covered Boomer's lip and eye like a blanket, after a moment his skin absorbed the water and the cuts and mark faded. Briella turned and gestured for the boys to hold him, still humming. Briella put a hand on his nose and paused, assessing the damage. She turned her hand and a sickening crack was heard before Boomer attempted to jolt up.

"Ah, Fuck! What happened to my nose?!" He paused, "Did Butch punch me for no reason again?"

Everyone looked at the prince in question, who scratched his head sheepishly with a shrug.

"Well Butchie Boy, if you like to punch things as much as I do, how about we see who's better?" Buttercup asked, casually tossing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Cool with me, cupcake." She growled at the name and slammed him with a rock.

* * *

 **Me/Briella:*Looks at clock from where I'm watching OHSHC* 12:37! Oh crap! I still don't even have the chapter done! *Turns to see an angry mob of readers and Butch and Buttercup*  
Greens: You better start running!  
Me/Briella: If I live, I'll post the greens fight if I don't, it may be a little late. *Running for my life*  
Angry Mob:Come back here  
Blues & Byden: Don't forget to keep feeding your imaginations  
Reds:Till next time!**


	6. Heh

Disclaimer:1 0wn N0th1n9

* * *

" _ **Courage isn't having the strength to go on- It's about going on when you have no strength."**_

 _ **~Napoleon Bonaparte**_

* * *

 **H**

"Hey Butters, you gonna start the fight this time." Briella asked from her spot in the front row.

"No, I'm just waiting for the oh-so-brave Prince Butch to strike, or are you too afraid to hit a girl?" Buttercup said smirking at him.

Butch scowled. He rose his hand slowly and a ball of rock rose to meet it. He grabbed it and split it right down the middle. He pulled out sai's as if they had been sitting in the earth waiting to be brought out by their haughty owner.

"What? You not gonna use a weapon?" His answer was the wave of a hand and a tsk. Buttercup formed a fist and filtered through it and into the form of a staff. She took it in both hands and began to twirl it around her, eyes never leaving Butch and smirk never dropping from her face. With one final spin she slammed the staff into the ground so hard it went a foot deep. When she pulled it up a huge siked double headed war hammer head had formed itself on the end. Butch could only look at the work of art with wonder.

Buttercup blew her bangs out of her eyes and turned her back to her opponent. She closed her eyes and listened.

"The hell are you waiting for, go!" Buttercup ordered. Butch surprised everyone by starting the fight. He lunged straight for Buttercup full force. At the last minute she spun out of the way and squashed him with her hammer. He struggled against the weight of her hammer, finally slipping out and taking off in the opposite direction.

"The fuck?! Are you running away?!" Buttercup asked watching as he ran up the wall and back flipped into the air. She realised what he was going for and flew above him. He threw one of his sai's at her, which hit her wing. She plummeted to the ground only to be swallowed by it.

Butch landed where she had disappeared and looked around. He bent down and felt the ground, waiting to hear any kind of movement. Buttercup had no intention of being found and moved as if she were above ground and in the air. She got herself ready and when Butch was standing up she sprung up and uppercut his jaw. She did a few quick jabs to his stomach and his weapons disappeared. He looked at his hands, temporarily distracted. Buttercup used it to her advantage and formed a tranquilizer gun in her hand, shooting him in three places. His eyes widened as he completely lost control of his body, all control was with Buttercup.

"Hey, what did you do to me? Why can't I move on my own?" Butch asked.

"I shot you with a special sap that only earth and nature fairies can get ahold of, duh." She snickered back. He growled and tried to move again. Buttercup flicked her wrist and he sat down like a dog.

"If you're going to growl like an animal you're gonna sit like one to, now any suggestions on how to humiliate him for his inaccurate comments about girls?"

"Hey, Chica, why not have him-" The chupacabra boy was cut off by a sudden squeal.

"I know Butters! Pick me!" Buttercup looked at her skeptically, but none the less allowed her to continue. "Dance Butchie, dance!" Briella shouted from her seat. Buttercup got an evil glint in her eyes, and Butch looked about ready to pee his pants. She flicked her wrist again and he began dancing like a drunk face planted so many times he actually passed out.

"Damn, you'd think he'd put up more of a fight. I mean, my control on him lessened after his third pirouette." Buttercup sent a rock hurdling toward his still form, and when he didn't flinch ar try to block it she lifted him up over her shoulder and dropped him into his seat.

She then turned to her new classmates and said, "And that, boys is what happens when you down talk the female species. Any questions?"

They all cowered in fear and shook their heads as no one dared to speak.

"Good." And with that the bell rang signaling testing time.

* * *

 **Me/Briella: And scene, sorry it's so short  
Buttercup:Really that's it?! No extremely over the top battles?!  
Me/Briella: I have reasons.  
Buttercup:Reasons my ass!  
Butch:*Walks in right at that moment* What about your sexy ass?  
Buttercup: *Turns around with a beat red face and slaps Butch into next week*  
Byden: Damn, I've never seen him fly that far from one slap before.  
Bubbles: That's just a small slap on the Buttercup slap scale, see!*Brings out chart with the distance of Buttercup's slaps*  
Me/Briella: When did he get here?!  
Byden: Bye!  
Me/Briella: Hey! -_-**


	7. Blood shed

Disclaimer:1 0wn N0th1n9

* * *

" _ **If God is the DJ, then life is the dance floor; love is the rhythm, & you are the music."**_

 _ **~Unknown**_

* * *

 _ **Blood Shed**_

 **With The Girls**

"Butters just let Bubbles heal it!" Briella exclaimed. She had changed back into her school uniform, and was now pestering her green cousin about her gushing wing.

"No, I'll be fine, besides all healing magic is being blocked because it's chosen testing time." Buttercup attempted to fold her wings in when a sharp pain shot through it. She winced at the feeling.

"All the more reason to get it patched up, you can't go walking around with an open wound." Blossom added, also in her uniform, which consisted of a wine maxi skirt with a knee high slit, crimson ballet flats, red blazer, pastel pink blouse and magenta tie.

"Fine, but Bubbles we have to do it somewhere far away from here." Buttercup sighed while eyeballing the many boys watching her wound intently. She went into the changing room and moments later came out wearing a lime green button up that was half-tucked, a loose forest green tie, denim short shorts with black leggings underneath, and her favorite combat boots.

"Come on or they'll catch us this time!" Blossom whispered as they snuck through the now empty hall. They made their way over to their meeting point with Robin. Briella, Blossom, and Bubbles shrank their wings into their backs, so the only evidence of them having been angels was a wing shaped tattoo that covered most of their backs. They silently walked in the shadows of the hallway, watching for any sign of hall monitors, until they caught sight of Robin's violet cloak. They paused and took a double take because what they saw was Robin trapped against a wall by Mitch, head of Knights for the vampire kingdom.

"Robin, what's going on? Are you okay?" Bubbles asked coming out of the shadows. She looked like a normal person with her wings shrunk in, an innocent little girl with her hands neatly folded in front of her. Mitch turned to them with his fangs submerged in blood. All the girls gasped in unison and watched as Robin's weak, pale looking body slowly slid to the floor.

"What do you want with _my_ chosen!?" Mitch hissed. The girls gasped again, shocked that Robin finally had her chosen. Buttercup tried to move her wing again, but only succeeded in reopening the wound. She grimaced and continued to listen.

"Wait, what? Robin is that true? Is he serious?" Blossom asked coming out of the shadows.

"Yes it is now I suggest you leave no or-" He was cut off by Robin's small voice.

"Don't they aren't a threat, the four of them are my closest friends." She mumbled, lazily bobbing back and forth.

"Robin there are only two people there."

"Look into the shadow they came from, look closely. Briella is pretty easy to miss when she dance around in darkness." Robin instructed, slowly pointing to a specific part of the darkness. He followed her gaze and spotted a figure waving at him and another with wings leaning against a wall. He blinked. How had he not seen them before?

"Because Briella can still cloak us with shadows even when the power lapser is on." Blossom answered as if it were no big deal. Mitch's eyes widened. The only person he knew that could read a person's mind, even with the lapser on, was Brick. He examined each of the girls with slightly narrowed eyes, each one showed characteristics similar to the princes in both behavior and looks. The blonde with blue eyes had an innocent child like kind demeanor to her, much like Boomer. The red head with, he did a double take, pink eyes! And telepathic powers that surpassed the lapser's control! Definitely Brick.

"Fine, I believe you, but the other two have to come out and show themselves before I let you any closer." He stated sternly. Bubbles gaze temporarily shifted to Robin and when it did she gasped.

"U-um, S-sir Mitch, Robin is still bleeding and if I can't get to her now to add to her bloodstream, she'll die." Bubbles told him slowly inching closer to her now unconscious friend, knowing that if she went to fast she'd be attacked. She saw him looked back at his chosen, his eyes once again widening before he turned and nodded toward her. She skidded to a stop in front of her close friend, blood still pooling out onto the floor.

" _A bond stronger than blood, flow from me to thee, for our shared bond must fill you with energy."_

Bubbles and Robin began to glow as Bubbles transformed half her energy supply into blood and it absorbed into her skin. Once the light died down, Bubbles began to fall. She was caught by her cousin just before she had hit the floor. Robin's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at the loopy looking Bubbles.

"You used the spell I taught you, even though you knew that you would do it at your own expense." Robin said reach out to hug her only to be swept up by Mitch. He kissed her and apologized over and over again.

"Mitch, put me down I want to give Bubbles a hug! Damnit put me down!" Robin shouted pushing away from him, and walking over to Briella and Bubbles, who had just stood. Mitch pouted at her comment, until he smelled a familiar, yet not smell. He turned to see that the fourth and final figure had finally emerged completely from the shadows. Her wing had a large bleeding gash in it, he noticed as she stumbled toward himself and the other girls.

"You totally killed that moment, you know." Buttercup told him with a smirk. It faltered when she tried to move her wing and she hissed in pain quietly.

"Why don't you have that healed? It's dangerous to have an open wound bleeding that much." He told her. She shook her head and stumbled all the way to her sisters, before slowly crouching down by them quietly. Briella looked at her with a smile until her eyes shifted to her bleeding wing, her smile faltered and she tilted her head while silently shaking her head, her face now worried.

Mitch observed the two other girls, the winged one seemed just like Butch, stubborn, tough, clever, caring, and confident. She even had hair like his and her exuberant green eyes. She even had a scent similar to his.

The other resembled Byden. She had peanutbutter skin, though hers was darker, yellow and grey eyes, his were darker and switched, and a quiet, reserved personality.

"Buttercup you need to let us heal your wing!" Robin, Blossom and Briella insisted.

"N-no I can w-wait until w-we get h-home to-" She had finally passed out from blood loss. Blossom barely had time to catch her sister. Robin turned to look at the boy she was now forever linked to.

"Mitch, please don't tell anyone that we're here. This is the only safe place in the school for us to hide." Robin asked him with puppy-dog eyes. Mitch looked into her eyes, then he sighed and nodded stepping into the shadow and disappearing.

"Alright, Bloss, you think you can handle carrying BC all the way to the tower?" Robin asked once she was sure he'd left.

"Yeah, I got her, but Bubbles still can't walk on her own." Blossom replied looking at her out of it sister. She looked like she was uber drunk.

"So, give her to me, then Briella can cover our tracks." Robin held out her hands, to which the drunken looking Bubbles was transferred, and Briella once again cloaked them in darkness, not noticing five figures following close behind.

* * *

 **With the Boys**

 **Byden's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe I was beat by a girl!" Brick exclaimed as they walked out of the boys locker room. "Though I wasn't as humiliated as Byden, I mean that chick was tiny!"

I scowled at his comment and thought back to my fight with the youngest Utonium. She had gotten me to talk more in five minutes than most people could in a day. I was also intrigued by the fact that I could never see her eyes throughout the entire fight. Not once had she looked directly at me, though all of her daggers were perfectly aligned with their target. I'd never seen anyone handle a level seven fighter with that much grace, agility, and control, especially a girl. She was amazing, and from what I'd seen of her face, absolutely beautiful. I wondered why I'd never seen her before, she seemed to be my age. I shook my head and decided to ponder the girl later and toon back into the conversation amongst my family.

"Butch got his ass handed to him on a silver platter by that chick in green." Boomer stated, pointing an irritated finger at him.

"I got distracted, okay! It wasn't like I wanted to make a fool out of myself, it just so happened that I caught a whiff of her blood and zoned, no biggy." _That sounds like a very Butch like thing to do, well at least he doesn't owe his opponent anything._

"Not true Byd, he injured her pretty bad in the wing, so, according to the rules, he has to repay her in someway." Brick said. Dude stay out of my head!

"Nah, I think I'll keep doing it." Jerk. I noticed something move in my peripheral vision and turned to see the Utoniums sneaking away. I also saw Butch's eyes glaze over like they had in his fight. Weird.

"Hey, boys? Do you smell that? It's heavenly." Butch said as he began walking off in the direction the Utoniums were headed. It was then that I smelled blood, and realized that it was Buttercup's **{He's the only one that remembered all of their names}**. Crap!

"Butch, come here we have to go take that weird test thing that Briar told me would prove the Plutoniums are our chosen souls." I said grabbing his shoulder. In response, he pulled me with him. Brick and Boomer seemed to notice too, because they got in front of him. I looked to see Buttercup leaning against the wall as she walked, leaving a faint streak of her blood behind. Butch's eyes focused solely on that streak, He started pushing all of us with him towards it, not even stopping to flirt with the passing girls. Okay, now I know something is wrong.

"Butch, bro, snap out of it. You're acting like you're under a spell. Wait, are you? Did that green chick do something to you?" Boomer asked, Something like that Boom. We eventually got him to stop, but it was in a part of the school royalty isn't allowed. I've always wondered what they did down here.

"Stay quiet, we don't need to be caught down here. Byden can you give us some cover?" Brick instructed, ever the leader. ' _ **I don't appreciate your sarcasm, Baby Cousin.'**_ ' _Whatever dude, I can't help that it bothers me that you're always taking charge, and don't call me that!'_ He smirked as I put up a blanket of shadows around us, hoping to find out what was happening.

* * *

 **Me/Briella: I just, I, Wow and,... heh.**

 **Byden: And this is what happens when she process thoughts. You know it's kind of adorable.**

 **Buttercup: WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!**

 **Me/Briella: Crap! Hide me Byden! *Shrinks into a minx and jump onto his shoulder like a scarf***

 **Byden: Well she seems busy so notes;*ehem* Sorry to those who care about the unclear title and multiple typos in the last chapter, Bri was up until 2am typing it (even though I told her not to) and for LLTAB's not yet posted chapter it's been slow in the imagination factory.**

 **Bubbles: Thank you for your lovely feedback!**

 **Buttercup: Come here you little fucking minx! I will get revenge on you making me faint!**

 **Bubbles: Poor Bri. :*(**


	8. Fight!

Disclaimer:1 0wn N0th1n9

* * *

' _ **If you can't fly, then run, If you can't run, then walk, If you can't walk, then crawl, but whatever you do, keep moving forward.'**_

 _ **~Dr. Martin Luther King Jr.**_

* * *

 _ **Fight!**_

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

Walking up the old rickety stairs was out of the question, but so was teleporting. We decided on flying. I cast a levitation spell, and up we went all the way to the open window of the clock tower.

"Alright, time to heal BC before someone catches her scent off the scab." I said once we were all situated. Briella nodded and walked over to an almost fully recuperated Bubbles. Leaning down, she grabbed a bottle from her backpack, and kissed the lid, turning it into holy water. She poured half onto Buttercup's wing and the other half on her head.

"Cooooolllllld!" Buttercup wailed as she shot up to a sitting position. She winced and held her head, still recuperating. Same old Buttercup.

"You should probably take it easy." Blossom commented from where she positioned herself to study. Buttercup rolled her eyes and, after sitting up, folded her wings in. I sighed and knelt on the floor. The girls had filled me in on what happened in CP and I was grateful to have stayed in the girls' division, though not everything went according to plan on my end…

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _The girls left and I cast a spell so it looked like they were still here, which apparently, Wannada saw me cast and well…_

" _! ROBIN CAST A BANNED SPELL!" And she had to be fair so yeah, fail._

* * *

"Well, next week I'll be transferred into the boys class with you." I told them once we'd all settled in, "I really don't want to be in the same class as Mitch, though."

"Once it's documented it doesn't matter, because you'll have to take all the same classes as him." Bubbles said as a noticeable shadow swept over the entire space.

"Brie did you…?" I asked looking around.

"No, but I have an idea of what happened."

"Robin I'm hurt you don't want to spend time with me." Mitch said, coming out of the giant shadow. He walked toward me. ' _Nooooo!'_ I can not believe he followed us!

"Believe it Rob, and he didn't come alone." Blossom said, stop reading my mind without me knowing!

"Nope." Really.

Briella looked around until Mitch spoke, "You won't be able to find them." Briella simply smiled before, at the snap of her fingers, three boys were dragged out of the shadows by their ankles.

"Hey! You can't just stand there and watch your own cousins get tortured!" Briella said toward an extra dark shadow. It slowly lightened to reveal the Duke awkwardly standing there rubbing the back of his neck. Poor guy.

"Don't say that, he's the reason they were all spying on us!" Blossom screamed.

"Wait, did you just read her mind?!" Brick asked looking up at her. He paused, then smirked. Blossom blushed frowning, then her left eyebrow twitched. Uh oh.

"Oh, oh gawd, o-ow, h-how… a-ar-re y-y-you d-dooooooing t-thaahat?" He groaned out, withering in pain. Not to sound rude but it was hilarious, even his brothers were laughing. Suddenly, Briella popped up next to Blossom.

"Well, Blossy here is the best telepathic and telekinetic in the school, so the lapser doesn't affect her." She haughtily remarked.

Boomer and Butch blinked once, then twice, before saying at the same time, "How the hell did you do that?!" This time, Buttercup answered.

"We're all the best in all the fighting and elemental divisions. Both boys' and girls'. The power blocker doesn't affect us." She shrugged innocently as the boys processed this, Brick still withering in the corner. Out of nowhere, they all snapped their gazes to me. I blushed and shrank where I was standing.

"If you're wondering why I wasn't there, it's because I was trying to cover for the girls, so no questions were asked and certain people didn't complain about how much better they are than us, which happened anyway." Simultaneously, we rolled our eyes at 'certain people'.

"Byden, get out of the shadow, we know you're there." Buttercup said, facing the dark spot. Briella looks at her and shakes her head.

"Butters, he's over there now. I can get him out, but you'll have to come with." She smiles mischievously and instantly all the girls know what she's gonna do. Buttercup nods and walks with Briella over to the shadow Byden once stood in. Slyly so only Bubbles, Blossom, and I could see them they walked over to where their victim now stood. Buttercup slowly, inconspicuously wrapped vines up his legs, up his torso and arms, and to his neck, then Briella walked up behind him and blew a kiss to the back of his head, effectively knocking him out cold. They then proceed to drag his motionless body into the light, where everyone else(the boys) can see him. This all took place in under a minute, by the way.

"Holy fuck, how'd you get over there!?" Butch asked, jumping back.

"Oh, ya know the way any dimension jumper does, _teleportation_." Buttercup remarked sarcastically. Brick looks over his cousin suspiciously.

"And no, he's not dead, I just put him in a dreamlike trance that I can make pleasant, or very uncomfortable." Briella answered reading his emotions. They all shift nervously.

"Why aren't you girls at the choosing?" Boomer asks, looking between us five.

"We could ask you the same question." Blossom says from her corner, where she's _still_ studying.

"Well, Butch over there got sidetracked by something, only Byden knows what, and we just ended up following it, till we came to the really beaten down, abandoned looking part of the school where we saw Mitch walking toward us, and he told us to follow the glowing orb here." Brick explained. Well shit.

"I don't have to go to the choosing anyway, cause I found mine." Mitch proclaims, pulling me to him. No, scratch that, he tried and I teleported away at the last second.

"Robin, that was mean!" Bubbles said teasingly, I glare and teleport to where Briella and Buttercup are, whispering to Briella. She nods and sniffles once.

"Well, I want a rematch!" Butch shouts, flailing his arms, "No weapons or powers, just mano y mano."

"I'm a girl but fine. Bloss!" Blossom opens a hole in the fabric of space and Buttercup starts putting all her guns in. First, she takes the invisible thigh holsters off, then the ones from her belt. Next, she pulls a dart gun out of her bra, and six rounds of ammo from her boots, six in each. She shoves that and whatever else she had hidden away into the rip and gestures for a stunned Butch to do the same. He only pulls out two guns and drops them in.

"You ready, Butchie Boy?" Buttercup asks as they enter the ring in the middle of the huge space. He only nods. Briella sniffles twice and I smirk to myself.

"Fight!" Brick, Boomer and I scream at the same time Bubbles throws her hand down in between them. Two streaks of green fly at each other, connecting only to leave a crater in their wake.

* * *

Buttercup punched him over and over, relentlessly pounding his face into the ground. He tried to block and grab her wrist, but that only got him a broken hand. Finally, he manages to kick her off of him.

"I thought we agreed no powers!?" Butch huffed, catching his breath.

"We did, and I wasn't using them; unlike you," he looked away, "I know you were using your super speed." She shifted her weight and crossed her arms.

"How the hell did figure it out? My brothers can't even tell." Buttercup shrugged and smirked. She walked toward him at a steady pace.

She answered as she went, "Whenever you, or any vampire, uses super speed, they leave a light or color trail behind." She shrugged, now standing a few feet from the prince. Briella sniffles thrice.

Butch bends his knees and jumps into a flip, pushing his heels toward the ground. She spins out of the way at the last second and throws a punch at his exposed chest, but he catches her hand. Butch twists Buttercup's arm and pulls her into a headlock, shifting so his mouth is next to her ear.

"Just give up, there's no way a girl can beat me," He demanded twisting it more, "especially without powers." Buttercup huffed and bucked her head back. It hit him straight in the nose, and in his shock he let her go.

She stood and smirked at him. He regained his footing and lunged again, this time, Buttercup managed to land a solid hit throwing him back a few feet. Butch tried to stand back up, but Buttercup snuck behind him. She pinned him on his back and started smacking his head from side to side leaving a deeper bruise every time. Bubbles was the first one to realize Butch wasn't conscious anymore.

"Buttercup, stop!" She got a grunt in return and her sister only seemed to hit harder.

"Stop it Butters! It's not worth it!" Briella and I shouted, trying to grab her. Bubbles took a deep breath and took off running. She gained enough speed and momentum and tackled Buttercup off of the bleeding prince. Buttercup shrieked and started thrashing, which only got her sent to the interdimensional limbo to cool off.

"Sorry about her. She hates it when people down talk her for being a girl." Blossom apologized when Bubbles and I had successfully stopped the bleeding, and woken him up. Butch was still rocking back and forth from his beating, but nodded anyway.

"Ithsssss faine I geh thsam wahy." He slurred. Briella slowly released Byden from his comatose prison after her fourth sniffle. She faded into a shadow left behind by the boy as he groaned, catching everyone's attention.

"B!" Brick and Boomer cried out, dragging the half-conscious Butch with them. He sat up and looked around, trying to shake the grogginess away. He could only half see the present.

Brick noticed his dazed look and checked on his mental state. "Everything seems normal, the only weird thing is there's a whole new part of his memory that's opened up, and he's reliving it."

Blossom looked down and smiled, "Weird indeed." She looked up and met mine and Bubbles' gaze, "I think it's about time you boys get going, you did have a previous engagement, did you not?"

"Oh shit, we did! Fuck, Berserk is going to skin me for being late." Boomer's eyes widened as he to, remembered who they were supposed to be meeting.

"Hey guys, where'd Bri-" Byden trailed off when he noticed the look Blossom was giving him. He shook his head and stood up. Murmuring, his eyes began to glow and a portal opened on the floor.

After managing to fling Butch over his shoulder, Boomer gave us a two finger salute, then he jumped into the portal casually. Mitch had to be dragged into the portal by Brick, who winked at Blossom before he dove in head first with Mitch's ankle in hand. Byden looked each of us in the eye, something he rarely ever did, and smiled.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone about this place, you have my word." He spoke in his naturally soft voice, handing Blossom two pieces of paper. He then proceeded to free fall into the portal, which closed after him. Blossom looked at each paper.

"Wow, he wasn't kidding about that promise of his, this note has a royal seal. And the other is addressed to Brie." I read over Blossom's shoulder, my eyes widening at the still drying ink.

"He was the only one who seemed to notice Briella had even disappeared in the first place. Do you think that-" Bubbles' phone pinged.

"Looks like we're gonna have an encore performance ladies, Brie and Butters are already there." _Oh, Joy._

* * *

 **Robin: You all probably have questions…**

 **Bubbles: Some more angry than others…**

 **Briella: But I'm back, I won't be able to post more chapters for a little while-**

 **Buttercup: *Cough* The end of summer *cough, cough***

 **Briella: but I'll keep up the hard work.**

 **Blossom: Your encouragement is very welcome BTW**

 **Robin: AND uber appreciated**

 **Briella: What I'm saying is, this isn't the last you'll see of me, I'll be back**


	9. The Visit

Disclaimer:1 0wn N0th1n9

* * *

" **Maybe raindrops are the bravest things God created. Wanna know why? Because they're not afraid to fall."**

 **~Unknown**

* * *

 _ **The Visit**_

 **Byden's P.O.V.**

I'm not quite sure how I ended up in my memory hall, since I was just in the old clock tower, but it would seem a new door is open now. It's down the hall I've always had trouble walking by because every time I did, I had this hollow feeling. I asked Brick if he could pick the mental locks, but even his abilities were useless. He told me the person who'd locked them in the first place had to help me. I wonder why they unlocked it.

"Well," I look up at the message atop the door frame, "might as well have a looksy."

The door had no handle, only a small hole in the shape of my ring. A pair of angel wings folded in. As soon as I put the ring close to the door, it flies out of my hand as if it were pulled and secures itself in the hole. There's a click and the door flies open.

Walking forward feels like moving in water, it's slow and restricted with a lightness to it. I hear the door slam behind me as the seen focuses.

In front of me is the vampire courtyard. It's me and my cousins we're around seven and another figure that looks about six. I recognize her immediately. _Princess Seirina._ The Siren Princess. That's not her real name, but I can't remember what it is.

She wears something covering her face everywhere, so as to keep her identity a secret. She would always come visit us when we were younger.

In the memory, her hair is blowing in the breeze as she glares through her mask at Butch, who'd apparently pushed her. For some reason Brick and Boomer are holding me back. Slowly, meticulously, Butch raises his hand and gestures her to come at him. She smiles a sickly sweet smile and with the flick of a wrist has a long beautiful whip made of moon light and water in her hand. The glare from it slowly dims as her outfit shifts into a short black dress with bell sleeves, a silver belt, and matching silver combat boots, which replaces her long gold and white sun dress. Her mask turns into a hooded cropped cloak that covers the top half of her face.

" _So, that's the thanks I get for getting you out of trouble with your uncle?"_ Her voice is soft and to mature to be her natural one. Butch just smirks at her and, with a nod to his brothers, super speeds toward Seirina. She stands in a battle stance and I hear her mutter something of a spell. Butch trips as a flash comes from her sleeve opposite her whip hand. She smiles wider and starts to laugh, but it's off. It's hollow, and high pitched and it sounds like it could shatter glass. " _Of course you'd try using your powers before anything to solve your problems, use a weapon or two, since that would make it fair."_ Her voice came out louder and was hoarse as if she'd swallowed glass and lemon juice.

Butch got up and dusted himself off. He looked at Brick who only glared back at him while covering my mouth. He sighs and pulls his sai out from a nearby tree. The tree groaned as he pulled them from its trunk.

"Alright, now can we fight I don't think Boomer and Brick can hold lover boy back much longer." I hear my seven-year-old self pause a second after hearing Butch before struggling even harder.

Seirina only nods twice. Once at Butch and once at seven year old me with, what I assume is, an adoring smile. Butch comes at her a second time, this time only using his natural speed. He manages to get three feet from her before she finally moved. It was a swift twirl and her whip struck Butch directly in the chest, sending him back. _Impressive. Even then it was hard to knock him back._ He flips to his feet and throws his sai at her while conjuring up a pistol made of dirt. She spins out of the way of the sai and snaps her whip. The snap causes a chain reaction and her whip morphs into a long sword. Butch starts shooting at her upper body with his pistol, trying to see where her weaknesses are. She deflects them with perfect precision. Grunting in frustration, Butch aims for her legs. The deflects get sloppier, making Butch's smirk reappear. Seirina frowns and puffs out a breath. Her long sword glows and turns into a metal staff, which she immediately starts spinning like a pro. _How many weapons can one six year old wield?_

This continues on until a black blur tackles Butch. He manages to throw it off him. When it lands you can clearly see it's a jet black panther cub with jade and gold eyes that glow. _One, That was fucking epic, 'cause no one has ever managed to sneak up on Butch and tackle him. Two, those eyes are beautiful, bet Boomer really wished he had his paints._ I watch as it regains balance and strides over to Seirina, with an air of confidence. When she looks down at it however, the air seems to fade.

"Lily! I could handle this! You didn't need to tackle the prince. I bet Jay asked you to do it. God, you guys are too overprotective." Her voice came out like that of a child's this time, soft and high. My cousins and I all looked at her with confusion. Apparently, as seven-year-olds, we didn't know about spirit animals and shapeshifters.

The four seven-year-old boys watch in utter disbelief as the small dark panther turns into another six year old. This one with ebony locks streaked with dark green and gold and the same jade-gold eyes. She looks down and brushes leaves and dust from her forest green top and black cropped leather jacket.

"Well sorry, if a seven-year-old boy with questionable aim starts shooting at your princess, I think you'd try stopping him too!" She grumbles out, looking away from the glowering face of her princess. Out of the corner of my eye I see Butch pick up a boulder near the gates and look directly at Lily's head. Brick's about to shout when a voice calmly says, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Butch jumps, causing him to drop the boulder, and turns around to see a red head with white-tipped hair and eyes that faded from red to white. She had on a short sleeved salmon dress that went to her knees and a long off-white vest over it. _Holy shit she even scared me and it's my memory._

"Who're you? Peasants aren't allowed in the-" Brick started to say. _Ha not so fun when it's you huh._

The redhead only smirked, Princess Seirina made a noise similar to a snort.

"She isn't a peasant, not even close. She's my royal advisor, Abbi." Princess Seirina announced, making Abbi's eyes flash all red. Lily starts laughing.

"I will not explain this to you again Seirina, my name is not Abbi, it's Apple Bloom." Apple Bloom shouts stomping toward her princess. Lily keeps laughing in the background, rolling on the ground. _It's not even that funny._

"Well that was a mouth full so I tried to shorten it." Seirina's outfit started to shift back. She kept the cloak, only now it went to her elbows covering her hair completely. Apple Bloom sighs.

"And how ever did you come to the conclusion of Abbi?"

"Well, I thought 'hmm your name is Apple Bloom, so I guess I could just put the two initials A and B together. A.B., A.B., , Abbi!' and that's how I found the name Abbi." _What a special individual._

"Liliana I swear to Gabriel if you don't stop laughing..." She trailed off knowing Lily got the point.

"Whatever."

Butch tried a second time with the boulder. This time he made sure no one was paying any attention and there weren't any more people behind him, then he shot the boulder straight for Lily. _Always playing dirty Butch._ She notices at the last second and drops into the splits, much to her destroyed jean shorts protest. The boulder flies over her head and goes straight for the Princess. Lily and Abbi both throw their hands up and a heavy wind manages to catch the boulder, while a wall of fire is put around their Princess.

"Butch! What the hell was that?! You can't just throw boulders at people because you lose a fight with them." Boomer shouts as Butch pouts while looking at his pistol still on the ground. _Butch, please don't do what I know you will._ Butch's gaze shifts to the princess and her advisor, who are talking with Lily not too far away. Then they make eye contact and she shakes her head.

He smirks at Lily and mouths something I can't see to her before he dives for the gun lying on the ground. Everything is in slow motion from there and I can't tell if it's because the memory itself is doing it or I am, either way, slowly I watch as a bullet shaped pebble spirals toward the Princess' chest. Lily moves, but not fast enough to block it and her throwing star flies right past of it. Abbi manages to get in front of the Princess, though she doesn't get a chance to keep herself from getting hit.

The pebble nicks her on the left arm before Seirina slices it cleanly in half with a katana. She drops her weapon and dives to catch a profusely bleeding Abbi, who was falling over in shock. Time begins to move at a regular pace again as Boomer and mini-me tackle a frozen Butch and disarm him. Brick is too busy looking at Abbi's wound with a strained expression to do anything. _It must be her blood, he might've found his mate that day._

He starts walking toward them, slowly at first, but then he breaks into a full out run when Abbi's eyes started to close. Lily is screaming about needing to get her away from my psychotic cousin, while Seirina starts humming something that sounds like a nursery rhyme. Guards start filing out into the courtyard along with my uncle, when he still had red hair with blond highlights, and a woman with chocolate brown skin and black eyes rimmed with silver. _Queen Symfonía._

She looked at her daughter, searching for an answer. Seirina mouths out something in what I assume is greek and the Queen commands all the guards and Uncle to go back into the castle until Seirina was done healing her Advisor. They agree albeit reluctantly.

I feel a disturbance in the(force) connection between my mind and soul and realise I'm beginning to wake up. The memory wavers and I see Brick trying to help me up, then it's back. Abbi lays with her head in Lily's lap and Brick holding her right hand. Two blurs appear one golden and one bronze, hovering close to the little clump. The last thing I see before the memory completely fades is Seirina's hood falling off and two blazing gold cat eyes staring at her Advisor's arm.

* * *

 _ **After the boys hop through the portal**_

 **Normal P.O.V.**

The boys finally make it to the cafeteria, only to find it in a frenzy. Each boy looks at the scene before them with a different expression. Brick's astonishment. Butch's amusement. Boomer's confusion. Byden's nonchalant. And Mitch's, well he was too busy thinking of Robin to notice.

The cafeteria was in chaos. There were girls running about trying to fix their clothes and makeup, boys adjusting their hair. A bird had escaped from the kitchen and was landing on people's' heads. Three of the chefs and the guidance counselor were trying to get everyone under control, but no one could hear them over Berserk, Brat, Brute, and Princess screeching out orders to everyone and squealing about someone's visiting the school.

The five boys slowly make their way through the crowd and over to the Plutoniums and Princess. When they notice them there, they pull the Princes, the Duke, and the Head Knight up onto the table. Berserk and Brat press themselves against their respective boy, while Brute jumps onto Butch's back. Briar just starts whispering to Byden. Princess tries and fails to get Mitch's attention on her.

"Why's everyone in panic mode? What did we miss?" Brick asks looking at Berserk. She bats her eyelashes at him before answering.

"Well, our dear friend Princess Seirina is coming to this school. She didn't tell us why, but who cares."

Brat interjects here, "I mean, like, really the Lost Princess of the Sirens is coming out of hiding for the first time in, like, seven or eight years."

"And the first people she told was us." Brute points out, still on Butch's back.

"Technically, she told me first, but you guys are nosey and read over my shoulder. She said she didn't want to cause a scene, but you don't listen." Briar rasps over all the shouting people, still not fully on the table.

"Details, details." Princess dismisses her commentary. She looks over everyone, then sees the principal walk in. He looked nervous.

"I think she's here! Come on we need to be in the front! The next Rulers of the Realm of Fays, the Vampire Court and the next empress of the Warlock world should greet other royalty." She screams and starts pushing through the crowd.

"We know that; you don't have to be so fucking loud." Berserk grumbles, flying to the front. Her sisters follow, finally letting go of the boys. Briar slowly fades into the shadows with Byden and the boys, who all reappear at the front seconds later.

"Announcing the Lost Siren Court, the Princ-" The principal stops mid-sentence and turns around. He seems to be having a conversation through the door, before it bursts open, almost knocking him over.

"Whoops, sorry. I thought you'd move. Wow this is quite the greeting ensemble you got here. Briar I thought I said don't tell everyone." Came a soft high-pitched voice from the doorway. There stood Princess Seirina, sporting a black and silver tailcoat over a short white dress with music notes strategically set onto the skirt. Her shoes were simple black wedge knee high boots with gold laces and upon her head, covering her eyes and most of her face, was a silver top hat with gold designs, a black ban around it, and white trim as the accent. Overall the outfit compliments her curvy figure nicely.

"The Plutoniums read your message and announced your arrival, not me. Abbi, Angel it's good to see you two again. Where are Jasmine and Lillian?" She greets stepping forward. The crowd is shocked at how informal she is with the most recognized princess in their world.

Apple Bloom nods a greeting, though irritation is evident on her face. She stands to the left of her Princess and dear friend. She wears a carnelian tank top under a turndown neck long sleeve asymmetrical black sweater that seemed to hug her torso. On the bottom, she wore light salmon jeggings with pearl ballet flats. Her hair is still the same ombre but it's shoulder length.

"Hello Briar, it's been awhile." Angel, standing to Seirina's right, speaks calmly. Her golden hair is braided into a halo, which contrasts nicely with her royal blue long sleeve off the shoulder mini dress, white lace tights, and ankle-high black boots. "We assume they're securing the perimeter."

"How do you do Princess, I am Berserk Plutonium of the Realm of the Fays. These are my younger sisters, Brute and Brat. That over there is Princess S. Morbucks next in line for Empress of the Warlock world. And thi-" Berserk is interrupted by Seirina squealing with delight, obviously ignoring the girl's attempt at impressing her.

"By! You're here too?! Boomerang! Brickhead! Yall are so grown up now." She runs over to them. "Oh, and Butch is here too." She said boredly looking up at his green eyes, revealing gold and silver blended cat eyes. He pouts before seeing her grinning and starts running at her trying to grab her legs. She vaults over his head and lands in the exact same spot, watching as he plows toward a short girl with long gold and dark green streaked ebony hair and Jade-Gold eyes. She grabs one of his outstretched hands and flips him over her shoulder.

"So you do still remember how to greet me, even after seven years. Lily, be a dear and help him up. Briar told me he got quite a beating earlier." Seirina giggles out. Butch's eyes shoot open as he looks between his childhood rival and the girl he just realized is his childhood crush. Lily sighs, before pulling him up.

Butch looks directly at Briar asking, "How did you know I got beaten in sparing?" Briar shrugs at him.

"Rumors spread faster than any plague ever has."

He goes into his little emo corner.

Berserk, who had been watching in silent astonishment finally spoke, "Um, excuse me Princess Seirina, I have two questions."

Seirina barely registers what she said, too distracted by her staring contest with Boomer. "Go ahead." She mumbles dismissively.

"Well, first isn't it considered rude to not greet others of high class and second how do you know Briar, Brick, Boomer, Butch, and Byden?"

Boomer blinks, losing and Seirina turns to Briar. She seems highly amused.

"You didn't tell her your connection to the siren kingdom?"

Briar smiles her own Cheshire smile, making the Plutoniums uneasy, "Of course not, that's why I still haven't shown my true appearance. Berserk to answer your second question, my real name is Nýchta Reíki Petrakis, Duchess of the Siren kingdom, Cousin of Princess Seirina."

"Why do we call you Briar then?" Brat whines, wanting more attention on herself.

"Because Reíki means Briar in Greek. My full name is Night Briar."

Seirina looks over at the Boys. "Why don't you explain your relationship with me and my closest friends."

"Seirina, Abbi, Angel, Lily, and Jay, who could be anywhere, are our childhood friends. Actually, if I remember correctly Brick and Butch had cr-" Boomer's cut off by a slap to the head from both of his blushing brothers.

"Hey! What have I told you two about hitting your brother!" Lily shouts from where she sits perched on a support beam. Both boys pout up at her.

"Don't do it unless he does it first, and especially not when he's talking." Brick answers. Butch continues to pout, sitting under the beam she's on.

"Boomer? Do you still have that thing I gave you right before we went into hiding?" Angel asks from behind him. Boomer jumps and flushes pink, nodding slowly. He pulls out a small box and holds it up, making Angel smile brightly.

Watching the moment, Brick shakes his head, mumbling, "And he said we had crushes."

"What was that?" Apple Bloom asks.

"Nothing. So yeah, if you wanna you can come to this school, unless you have to go back into hiding." He says, though the last part has a sad undertone. She reaches over and gives him a hug.

"Not planning to do that again for a while. Hiding in plain sight is obnoxious anyway, I literally saw you all the time, but couldn't even say hi." Apple complains, letting her ice cold walls come down.

"Really?" She nods, "Well, when are you starting school?"

"In a few months. The council is still hellbent on us staying as hidden as possible. I know for a fact that we'll be coming here, though. Seirina has been waiting for almost seven years to be with Byden and you guys again. We all have." She blushes at the end, a rare sight for her.

"I still have that gift you gave me all those years ago." Apple smiles her small sincere smile, hugging him again. Someone clears their throat.

"You still haven't answered my first question. Isn't it considered rude to not greet others of high class and to ignore them?" Berserk walks up to Seirina. She trips half way on her platform. A hand catches her on the way down, promptly setting the Siren Princess into a fit of giggles.

"Late as ever I see," Briar says teasingly smiling at Jay, who's still helping Berserk regain her balance.

Jay rolls her eyes when Berserk pulls her arm away and haughtily struts the rest of the way to Seirina.

"Whatever. My timing was impeccable as ever." Jay retorts flipping her bronze hair sassily.

Berserk starts again, "Will you stay on-"

"Jay, have you seen Henki anywhere? He was supposed to be bringing Briar a change of clothes and he's really late."

Jay shakes her head. "Haven't seen him since we left."

"I think he said something about wanting to visit an old friend first." Angel shares before going back to her conversation with Boomer and Butch.

"He told me that he wanted to make an entrance more amazing than Rina's." Lily adds, appearing next to Jay. Butch narrows his eyes at her.

Berserk now fuming, shouts, "Hey! I'm talking here!"

Apple turns from her spot next to Brick, "We realize that. But you're an annoying bitch that's been lying to everyone about her rank, so we're all gonna keep ignoring your ass." She shouts back. Lily snickers and avoids Butch's attempt at surprise hugging her

"Bitch don't talk to my sister like that." Brute spits walking toward her. A wall of flames appears in front of her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. A lowly demon such as yourself should know not to challenge a fire fae and siren hybrid." Apple says standing and walking closer to the black haired girl.

"Seirina you need to get your court members under control. I am offended that she'd imply such an insulting accusation." Brat and Berserk say together, turning to the Princess.

"How dare you call me by my name without putting my title before it. Such an offense could lead to devastating consequences for the Fairies," the Plutoniums nervously look at each other. "Unless, of course, you tell the truth about your rank and origin." Princess Seirina smugly says.

Princess is about to make a snide comment, but the Princess adds, "You too, Princess."

Brute and Brat both look at their leader, whose face holds a grave expression. She nods at her sisters before addressing the few people still in the cafeteria.

"We are the Princesses of the three Demon tribes. We lied about being some of the next high council members for the Realm of Fays, but we are part Pixie." The crowd and Principle gasp.

"I'm also not next in line as Empress, my stepsister is. She goes to school here and told me that I could say I was until someone fact checked me." Princess dejectedly adds, pouting next to her 'friends'.

"Why don't you tell them who the real royalty is." Jay says smirking.

Berserk sighs dramatically, "Do I have to?" She asks looking at the Princess

Seirina pretends to think about it, then smiles.

"No, right now the Princes and Duke are coming with me for the rest of the school day." She exclaims putting her arms around Byden and Boomer.

"Wait! That's not fair! Mr. Mayor! You can't allow her to do that, even if she is royalty!" Princess shouts at the Principle.

"I'm sorry my hands are tied, she holds more authority than I do." He shrugs. Seirina sticks her tongue out at the Plutoniums and Princess.

"Abbi, get the boys excused for the day. Angel, get the car, please. Briar, you need to go change into something else so you can transform. Jay and Lily, go find Henki an-"

"It's Henry! Holy shit it took forever to find this place. Anyway, you all can now die happy, because I have arrived." He dramatically states, striking an equally as dramatic pose in the entrance to the cafeteria. This causes everyone to pause.

"Dude, you're later than Jay. Try harder next time. Rei's been waiting for you to bring her clothes for, like, twenty minutes!" Lily yells smacking him upside the head. He pouts before trudging over to the Duchess. They talk before she nods and they walk out the doors.

"Well, if that's all, we'll be going. Boys, we've got a lot to catch up on." Seirina says walking with her court behind her. The boys follow close behind.

* * *

 **Briella: Look at that. It's done before the new year starts!  
Buttercup: Good job. Now go finish writing the other one.  
Briella: But my hands hurt!  
Blossom: Too bad, you've procrastinated long enough.  
Bubbles: Plus it's good practice for when the new year does start.  
Briella: Y'all are mean! I'll get it done before winter break is over!  
BC, BL, BB: Yeah right.  
Briella: Whatever. By everyone!**


End file.
